iAm Juliette Benson
by hstyles
Summary: It's 2026 now. What happened in the past 16 years? Seddie got married and had a girl named Juliette. Criffin got married and had a son named Jake. Jake and Juliette are dating. Oh! Also Spencer got married to Gibby's Mom and had a baby boy named Jackson.
1. iTell You About Me

**A/N: This story was actually a dream I had. **

**OMG I'M LIKE STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Lol jk.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: My name's Sam so I own iCarly right?  
Kalena (My bff): No Sam you don't.**

**Me: Darn…**

Juliette's PoV:

I'm Juliette Benson. Daughter of Sam Benson and Freddie Benson. I'm 16 years old. I live in apartment 8D. My parent's best friend lives' across from us. Carly Shay and Griffin Shay. They have a son named Jake.

Who's also my boyfriend.

Awkward right?

Anyway, Carly and Griffin and Jake are on vacation and won't be back until tomorrow. I'm texting him right now as I'm sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. That show is STILL on!

**Bold: Jake**

Underlined: Juliette

**Hey Babe what's going on?**

Nothin much. Supposed to be doing my chores but you know me.

**Haha nice. I'm just sitting bored. Mom and Dad went to the beach and left me here bored.**

Ugh I wish you were home already!

**Me too Juliette but don't worry I'll be home tomorrow.**

I know I know. I just hope Dad doesn't go all over protective on me.

**Haha I know right? At least your Mom doesn't care.**

Yea. I'm a lot like my mom 'cept I look like dad.

**Yes but you're beautiful**

Aww thank you. 

**No problem.**

Shoot. I got to go Dad's yelling at me cause my rooms a mess. Txt u l8tr.

"Juliette Benson!" my dad shouted.

"Yes Daddy?" I said faking innocence.

"I told you to clean your room 3 days ago and it's gotten worse!" he yelled.

"I'm 16! You can't keep telling me what to do!" I shouted back. Mom came out.

"Hey guys shut up. Look Freddie lay off. Juliette just go clean your room or… no Jake tomorrow." She said.

"But mom…" I whined.

"Just go you can blast music I don't care." She said.

I walked into my messy room. It was painted purple and my bed was against the wall on the right with white sheets. There were clothes everywhere. I sighed and walked to my PearPod and blared Carrie Underwood Undo It. What? It's my favorite song. I walked to the laundry room to get a basket for clothes. When I was walking back and I walked past the fire escape. I took a double take and saw Mom and Dad talking out there. It was like there place cause they had their first kiss there. Ooh big deal. I had my first kiss when I was 12. I was bored so I ran up to Jake kissed him then ran away. Yea I really don't know. I went back to my room and started to clean. I got really bored really fast and wanted to give up. I knew Mom and Dad would get mad though. Well mostly Dad.

I was a… I guess you can say an unexpected baby. Mom didn't know she was pregnant with me until an hour before I was born.

Crazy right? But then my Dad proposed to her in the hospital bed after she was born. He doesn't hate me and is abusive if that's what you're thinking. He's just overprotective.

Like Grandma Benson.

But WAY less extreme. I don't know who my Grandma Puckett is. She kicked Sam out as soon as she found out about me. Never met her.

I know Melanie though. My aunt.

She is really preppy! She married a pretty good looking guy and has a baby girl named McKenzie. Even a girly name. But I like McKenzie she's cool and a lot more like her Dad. But she's like 3 years younger than me.

Oh! I haven't mentioned my best friend Millie! She lives in the apartment above Carly and Griffin. Apartment 9C! She is awesome.

Also, we still do iCarly. Millie's the host, I am the co-host, and Jake is the tech producer.

I think it's going to be passed from generation to generation. Cool.

I don't think I've explained what we all look like!

I have long, brown curly hair. I have bright blue eyes and my Dad's features. But I act a lot like Mom.

Jake has brown hair that looks like… Justin Bieber's hair when he was 16. He has hazel eyes and is super buff. And hot. But still.

Millie has blonde shoulder length hair that is naturally wavy. She has purple eyes that look SO cool and I'm extremely jealous.

I think I forgot to mention Spencer! He got married to Gibby's Mom, Charlotte. They have a boy named Jackson. He was dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He's pretty cool and he's like 19.

And you all know what Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Griffin look like. They look the same but older. No offense to them or anything.

Now you know about my life.

**A/N: DID YA LIKE IT? I thought it was beautiful! And all this came from a dream! I seriously feel like Stephenie Meyer right now. Except mine aren't about vampires and werewolves. Yea. So REVIEW! And tell me what you think! :D:D**

**Sam out!**


	2. iSee Jake and Millie

Juliette's PoV

Today Jake is coming home from vacation! I'm so excited. Right now I'm just watching TV eating fat cakes. Mom walked in.

"Hey Juliette." She said.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"Did you finish cleaning your room?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"Good. Cause you know Freddie would've flipped out." She said and sat next to me and grabbed a fat cake.

I laughed, "I know right?" I said.

Dad walked in from the hallway.

"Juliette." He said.

"Yes?" I said. Come on just get on with it.

"Jake's home." He said and I stood up pushed the fat cake wrappers off of me and ran across the hall. There door was already open and Jake was standing by the stairs. I ran to him.  
"Jake! You're back!" I said and jumped and hugged him.

"Hey Juliette!" he said and he pecked me on the lips. I jumped down.

"I missed you!" I said.

He laughed.

"I can tell." He said.

"Where Carly and Griffin?" I asked.

"Upstairs, unpacking, you can go say hi if you want." He said.

"Nah I'll just do this." I said, and then shouted, "Hey Carly Hey Griffin!"

"Hey!" they shouted back. I laughed.

"See? Easier!" I said.

"So what do you want to do since I'm home now?" he asked.

"Hmm… Groovy Smoothies?" I asked.

"Sure let's go." He said. We walked out the door holding hands and went into the elevator. I hit the main floor button then got out and we walked to the Groovy Smoothies. When we got there we saw Millie there.

"Millie!" I said and ran up to her.

"Hey Juliette, Jake you're back!" she said.

"Hey Millie." He said.

I smiled.

**A/N: Short. Filler. Sorry about that! But next chapter will be amazing! I promise! And a couple name for Jake and Juliette… Jakette? What do you think? Review! :D Next chapter will WAY longer and more exciting!**

**Sam out!**


	3. iAm Too Clingy?

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And the couple name suggestions! :D Let's see I got the name Juliake from anonymous person. I got the name Jaliette and Jakeliette from xx-SamxFreddie-xx. Thanks for suggestions! :D:D I don't know what's official yet though.**

Juliette's PoV

The Seattle beauty pageant was in a week. I have been doing pageants since I could walk. Mom did them when she was little so she makes me do them. I like them but sometimes they can be really annoying. Mom was making me practice walking around in 4 inch heels right now. I'm only 5 feet so with these I'm 5'4 and still short. Oh well.

"Mom we've been doing this forever can we stop?" I complained. She glared at me.

"No. You are still stumbling in the heels you have to get this right Ettie!" she said. Oh Ettie is my Mom's nickname for me.

"Mom you're acting like the other pageant mom's and it's so not like you. Can we stop?" I asked. She would stop now. She hated being like the other mom's.

"Yea. Sorry Ettie I didn't mean to get carried away." She said.

"It's okay." I said and took the heels off.

Sam's PoV (Got to have Seddie in here!)

I walked out of Juliette's room and went to mine and Freddie's.

"Hey Fredster." I said and sat next to him at his desk.

"Still calling me names to this day." He said and laughed.

"Yep that's me alright." I said.

"I'm worried about Jake and Juliette." Freddie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Juliette seems kind of… clingy. No offense to her or anything." He said. Well it is true. She was sitting around bored all week when Jake was gone.

"I agree. But what are we going to do? She has known Jake since she was 4 months old." I said. She told me she liked Jake when she was 7.

"I know. But just have her not go over there or see him as often." He suggested.

"You know she'll throw a fit." I said. It's true. One time we grounded her from seeing Jake and she started screaming and locked herself in her room. That was only a few months ago.

"Ugh I know." Freddie said. Juliette walked in.

"Hey I'm gonna go see Jake." She said.

"No." Freddie said.

"Why? I cleaned my room and walked around in high heels for 20 minutes and everything why can't I go!" she said, more like whined.

"No you see him too often!" Freddie said standing up from his desk.

She screamed and shut herself in her room.

"Told ya." I said. He rolled his eyes.

Juliette's PoV

Ugh! Why won't they let me see him! So irritating! How come my parents got like everything they wanted when they were little but then there all like strict to me?

I need a plan to get outta here and see Jake.

**A/N: Juliette is gonna sneak out to see Jake! :O**

**Haha. Sorry if she seems really spoiled but she's not. I mean come on their living in the apartment Freddie grew up in.** **Tell me which couple name you like besties! Thanks!**

**Sam out!**


	4. iSneak OutiSee Sam's Mom?

**A/N: I soo very sorry! I haven't updated in 4 days! But thank you to my reviewers and anyone who faved or story alerted. Yea. It's really late like 12:30 am. But I have to finish!**

**Disclaimer: (Me and my best friend Evannah)**

**Me: Do I own iCarly?**

**Evannah: No…**

**Me: Do I own Twilight?**

**Evannah: No.**

**Me: Whew! Thank Gawd!**

Juliette's PoV:

Okay so I have my plan to see Jake tonight. I have a rope in my room and I can use it to tie it to one end of the fire escape on my window. No not the famous "Sam and Freddie first kiss" fire escape.

It's just my fire escape. Yea.

Anyway, so I tie it to the end of the fire escape and drop the rope down the building. I scale down the side of the building and land at the bottom. I then text Jake and tell him to meet me down there.

Pretty good plan right? Dangerous… but who cares?

Jake was all like protective over me but eh worse that could happen is I could like… die or something. Anyway I just hope Mom or Dad doesn't walk into my room and notice I'm gone. My doors locked but Mom is pretty skilled at picking locks. It's like 6ish right now so perfect time to set my plan. I texted Jake.

(Juliette: Underlined

**Jake: Bold**)

Operation Scale down the side of the building to see you cause my parents are being weird a go go is in action.

I texted. I like my name for the plan. Pretty clever huh?

**Kk.**

I smirked and opened my window. I stepped out onto the fire escape. I went to the metal stairs and tied one end of the rope to it. I threw the rope down and I didn't hit anybody. I put on my gloves because I really didn't feel like rope burning my hands. I swung myself over the fire escape and slid down the rope. I had my eyes shut the entire time until I felt my feet hit the ground. I jumped off the rope and took off my gloves. I stuffed them in my jacket pocket and took out my phone.

Jake I'm down come meet me.

**Okay I'm comin.**

I smiled and leaned against the side of the building. A lady with short blond hair and blue eyes walked passed me and looked at me weird. She looked a lot like Mom. Could she be… no. No way could she be Grandma Puckett.

"Excuse me are you Sarah Puckett?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah who are you?" she said looking at me.

Oh. My. God. It's her!

"Uh I'm your daughters' daughter. I'm Juliette." I said. I hope she wouldn't like hit me or anything because she kicked Mom out because of me…

"Really? You're her?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you. Is Sam here?" she asked. I couldn't say yes or they'd know about me sneaking out. Time to lie.

"Uh no not at the moment. She'll be back shortly. Wanna exchange phone numbers so I can text you when she's home?" I asked. She bought the lie. She nodded and handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. Why did she already have it written down? Eww never mind.

"I'll just text you saying it's me." I said. She nodded.

"Well I have to go now. It was err good seeing you after all these years." She said and walked off.

Woah I just met Mom's mom.

Insanity.

Jake walked up to me.

"Hey baby. Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Hey Jake. I was talking to my grandma Puckett! It's Sam's mom! I can't believe I met her!" I said. He smiled.

"Nice. So where are we going?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Groovy Smoothies?" I asked.

"Groovy Smoothies." He repeated and smiled and took my hand.

*At the Groovy Smoothies*

I was laughing and talking with Jake. The door's bell ringed signaling someone was coming in. I looked up.

Crap.

**A/N: Haha. Well this was a longer chapter and I wasn't even trying for it to be longer! Can't believe we saw Sam's mom in here! I wasn't gonna write that originally it just kinda like came while I was writing. Ugh it's almost 1 am. I'm soo tired but glad I stayed up to write this! You probably know who's at the groovy smoothies but hey why not leave a cliffy?**

**And I think I'm gonna fall asleep any second. So peace out! Review! And Fav and story alert and all that chiz. Sorry if something didn't make sense like a sentence with bad grammar. Or is it spelled grammer? No it's grammar because my computer is saying that that's spelled wrong.**

**Ha! People who say there's grammar freaks always spell it that way. Fail people.**

**I need to shut up and go night-night.**

**Sam out! And asleep…**


	5. iGet Caught

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! **

**How come I always write this story at 1 am? Like seriously? **

**Anywho!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own iCarly!**

**(Dan Schneider walks up)**

**Dan: Excuse me what?**

**Me: Uhh… nothing.**

**No I don't.**

Juliette's PoV

I looked up.

Crap.

Of course Mom and Dad, AND Carly and Griffin! Seriously!

"Dude Jake our parents are here." I panic whispered.

"Juliette Ray Benson!" Dad yelled. Aww shit.

"Yes daddy?" I tried.

He sighed.

"Go." He said.

"Go where?" I asked, confused.

"Go to our apartment. Now." He said. I sighed. I rolled my eyes. I'm already in trouble so I decided to be obnoxious. I leaned over and French kissed Jake. Then yelled peace out to T-Bo's cousin and ran out like a superhero.

Hey? What can I say? I am related to the Puckett family after all.

I ran across the street to our apartment building. I walked in the lobby to find 50 something Lewbert asleep on the desk. Loser. I headed to the elevator to hear the lobby doors open. Must be mom and dad behind me.

"Juliette wait." Mom said. Mom usually doesn't punish me. How serious can this be. I better tell her about Gma Puckett to distract her.

"Hey Mom I saw your mom today." I said, nonchalantly.

"Really?" she said, in disbelief.

"Yea, she wanted to talk to you, but didn't have the time. She gave me her phone number and I told her I would have you call. Plus her number was already pre written which kinda creeped me out." I said.

"Oh." Mom said. The lobby doors then opened and…

**A/N: Short. I'm sorry. Most of you guys will see this tomorrow. I will update tomorrow too I promise. I again am sorry and I have to go to sleep and my laptop is starting to overheat so peace. **

**Sam out.**


	6. iLeave

Juliette's PoV

The doors opened and Jake walked in- excuse me, was being dragged in by Griffin and following was a very pissed off Carly. Poor Jake.

"Juliette Ray up to our apartment NOW!" Dad yelled and I rolled my eyes and went into the elevator and mom and dad got in and hit the 8 button.

We reached our floor and Dad opened the door and pointed angrily inside. I walked in and sat on the couch. Mom and Dad walked in and shut the door behind them. Dad looked pissed. Mom looked angry and bored. That's Mom for ya, I get in trouble a lot so she's used to this.

"Juliette why? How did you even get out of your room?" Dad yelled at me. I stood up.

"Easy. Went to the fire escape and scaled down the side of the building." I said. Mom quickly shot me a look of 'nice.' When Dad wasn't looking, I smirked back.

"You do realize you're in trouble right?" Dad yelled.

"Well no DUH!" I said stating the obvious. Mom was trying not to laugh. She was bad at these things cause I always responded with witty comments.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"What's SOOOO great about Jake anyway!" Dad shouted.

"Um, well, he's…" I trailed off getting stuck.

Why did I like Jake? He was just the first boy I've even met. No other boys noticed me. It was either,

'Oh she's as mean as Sam Puckett.'

Or 'she's so nerdy like Freddie Benson.'

And Jake never said that.

I stared to breathe irregularly which is what I do before I cry.

"Why do you like him Juliette? I honestly want to know!" Dad yelled. I didn't answer, I just kept trying to make my breathing regular, but failing.

Mom noticed I wasn't responding with a sarcastic comment and looked at me seriously. I bet she noticed my chest was shaking. She put a hand on Dad's shoulder.

"Freddie, back off a little." She said. Dad looked at her with a look of

'Are you crazy? She just snuck out by SCALING THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING!'

Mom just sighed and shook her head. Dad looked at me again. He seemed to notice my odd silence and jagged breathing. He looked at me,

"Juliette?" he said in a lower voice. I turned my head away from them and hid my face underneath my hair. I let in a jagged breath and a tear fell out. I hated crying, I couldn't breathe and technically I am a Puckett too.

"Juliette, why are you crying? Freddie yells at you like this whenever you get in trouble." She said. It's true. Me and Dad didn't get along well.

I took in another jagged breath,

"I like Jake cause he's the only person who will ever like me okay!" I shouted looking at Dad while tears streaked down my face.

"Juliette, that's not true…" Mom said.

"Is true! And you and Dad obviously hate me because I'm always getting in trouble! And your yelling at me all the time! And I know you guys never wanted me since you didn't know you were pregnant with me until an HOUR before I was born! You guys hate me and don't want me part of life! I know! Stop hiding it! I'll just make it easier by leaving!" I yelled, the whole time tears streaking down my face. They looked at me in disbelief. I just messily wiped the tears off my face, grabbed my backpack on the couch and headed out the door.

I didn't look back…

And they never came after me.


End file.
